


A Kiss Anticipated

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After confessing her feelings to Niles through a late night phone call, Daphne's dreams come true in the form of a kiss from the man she loves.  (Episode: "The Show Where Woody Shows Up.")





	A Kiss Anticipated

"I believe you owe me a kiss, Niles Crane."

Daphne's own words resounded in her head as she busied herself around the condo. She could hardly believe that this was happening. For in just a little while, her dreams would come true.

She'd be getting a kiss from the man she loved.

She had to admit that she was more than a little nervous. After all, less than twenty-four hours earlier, they'd merely been friends. Good friends who shared everything together.

But never in her life did she dream that they'd also be sharing such strong romantic feelings for one another; or any romantic feelings for that matter.

From the moment they met, she could tell that Dr. Niles Crane was the picture of sophistication. He was merely being kind as he complimented her hair, her clothes and her perfume.

There was no possible way that someone as handsome and sophisticated as he could ever love someone like her. And it was completely absurd to think that she had feelings for him.

But when she'd awoken in the middle of the night, unable to stop thinking about him, she knew that her feelings were real.

Telling Niles that she loved him-words that she'd always found difficult with other men-came so easily that she wondered if it was fate that brought them together.

She was so deep in thought that she jumped in surprise when she heard Martin's shout of protest.

"Oh geez, Daphne! When I asked for more iced tea, I didn't mean I wanted it in my lap!"

She gasped in horror when she realized that she had completely missed Martin's glass and was now pouring iced tea all over his clothing.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Mr. Crane!"

Without another thought she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some towels returning to the table within seconds.

"Here, let me clean you up a bit."

His eyes narrowed.

"Never mind, I'll take care of it! Just... Go do whatever you have to do! Geez, now I'll have to change clothes again! I just hope this doesn't make me late for my date! I told Sophia that I'd meet her at McGinty's in..."

He glanced at his watch and groaned. "Oh geez, look at the time! I'll never make it! I guess I'd better call her and explain."

Daphne swallowed hard, praying that Martin wouldn't breathe a word of this to Frasier. She'd been so absent minded lately that Frasier was liable to... she shuddered at the thought trying to will it away. She needed her job and she couldn't bear the thought of what might happen if it disappeared.

Oh, sure she could always contact the agency and most likely would have a new job in just a few days. But the thought of never seeing Niles again crushed her heart.

Resolving to work harder, she returned to the kitchen and began placing the dishes that were already piling up in the sink into the dishwasher. But when she finished, the kitchen looked no cleaner than when she had begun.

Well, at least it was a start.

"Mr. Crane, if you'll hand me those dishes I'll be happy to-."

She stopped short, her heart sinking a bit when she realized that Martin was gone. And so with a sigh she returned to the kitchen, her heart racing with each passing minute.

As much as she longed to tell someone about her happiness, she knew that she could never tell Dr. Crane or Mr. Crane. They'd never understand. They might even be angry. After all, when she'd started working for the Crane's, it wasn't her intention to fall in love with her boss' brother.

It just... happened. Like a wonderful dream come true.

And despite their vast differences, Niles loved her too.

When she returned to the living room, Martin was gone, having left the dishes stacked haphazardly on the table.

Ungrateful old man.

He was nothing like his youngest son, who was sweet and kind and-.

The sound of the doorbell caused her heart to skip a beat.

Niles...

Grateful to be alone, she glanced in the mirror, taking a quick moment to fix her hair. And with a smile on her face, she opened the door.

Niles stood before her, looking so handsome that he took her breath away.

"H-hello, Niles."

"Hello, Daphne. I-Is Dad home?"

"Um, no he... Has a date and your brother had a meeting at the station."

Niles smiled mischievously. "So...we're all alone."

"It certainly seems that way. Unless you count Eddie, but I don't think he'll tell anyone."

Niles laughed and her heart fluttered with excitement. It had been a very long time since someone had laughed at her ridiculous sense of humor-or lack thereof. But then again, not all men were as thoughtful as Niles.

"Y-yes, it's just you and I, and Eddie... and a table full of dirty dishes. I swear I can't imagine for the life of me how a grown man can make such a mess! Well, I'd better get these dishes washed."

Niles quickly entered the condo and headed for the table.

"I'll do that, Daphne."

She watched him in amazement as he hurried to the table and picked up the dishes, carrying them into the kitchen.

"Niles, you really don't have to do that. It's not your job. It's mine."

"You work so hard, Daphne. You deserve to relax every now and then. I'm afraid that Frasier's been much too demanding on you and I think that it's high time that I say something!"

Immediately panic set in.

"NO!"

Her outburst brought a look of surprise.

"Daphne, I can't let him treat you like this-I can see how tired you've been working so hard to take care of Dad and the housework."

"I-I know but I...He'll only get upset and the last thing I need is to lose me job!"

Niles took her hand in both of his and smiled. The simple gesture made her heart beat faster.

"He'll do no such thing. You're wonderful, Daphne and if Frasier doesn't appreciate you, then... well, he's just going to have to learn."

She blinked back unexpected tears and gently touched Niles' soft cheek.

"You're the sweetest man I've ever met."

"Thank you, Daphne."

The compliment made him blush deeply and he resumed washing the dishes.

When the kitchen was clean, she took his hand and led him to the sofa.

They sat face to face, staring into each other's eyes.

"Now..." She said with a grin. "I think it's time for that kiss."

He smiled shyly, indicating that he was more than a little nervous. "Th-that sounds like a wonderful idea."

She put her hand on his forearm and closed her eyes. Slowly they moved closer and closer to one another until their lips touched. The feeling was unlike anything she'd ever imagined.

She'd never expected it to feel like this. His lips were soft and warm on hers, and as the kiss became more intense, her arms slid around his neck to draw him even closer.

She was blissfully aware of his fingertips massaging her shoulders and her neck. He drew back slightly taking a moment to smell her hair before his lips found hers once more.

Breathless, she drew back, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Wow..."

"Daphne, I..."

"Thank you, Niles. That was more wonderful than I ever dreamed." And when she laughed, he regarded her with an amused look on his face.

"What's funny?"

"Well, this is silly, but I was so nervous about you coming over, that I spilled iced tea all over your father!"

Amazingly, Niles laughed.

"I have to admit that I was nervous too. I could barely concentrate on my patients and I found myself laughing for no reason at all!"

"Sounds like we were both pretty nervous." Daphne said, taking his hand.

"Daphne, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you; dreamed about kissing you. And here we are... and I can't believe now nervous I am!"

"Well... in that case, maybe we'd better try it again. I'm sure that the more we kiss the less nervous we'll feel."

Niles swallowed hard. "I think you're right, Daphne."

"Now... where were we?"

Niles cupped her cheek in his hand and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Daphne."

"Oh Niles... I love you too."

He smiled and brushed away a tear with his thumb. A tear that she hadn't even known was there.

"I'd do anything for you Daphne, anything at all."

"Kiss me, Niles."

He kissed her again. And it was wonderful...

As were all the kisses that followed.

THE END


End file.
